Free Character Transfer Service
In response to requests from our players we are offering a limited time opportunity to move any characters on identified servers to a designated target galaxy at no charge. We believe that by offering a Free Character Transfer Service (CTS) in this manner we can address the concerns we have heard players voice with respect to server population. It is our hope that those of you who are looking to move will take this opportunity to do so beginning on January 13, 2009, and that this will bring with it a fresh sense of excitement and enthusiasm that will extend across all the galaxies. Free Character Transfer will begin at 12:01AM PST on January 13, 2009, and will only be offered to those accounts with characters created on or before December 11, 2008 at 11:59 PM PST on the identified galaxies listed below. Again, the only way to qualify for the Free Character Transfer is to be on one of the identified Free Character Transfer servers and move to one of the targeted galaxy servers and this is only available on a one-time/once per character basis. The Free Character Transfer service will end on March 31, 2009 at 11:59PM PST. Details Effective January 13, 2009, and ending on March 31, 2009, the character(s) you have active on the identified current "transferred from" galaxies* listed below, that were created on or before December 11, 2008 at 11:59PM PST, may be moved to one of the destination servers at no charge*. This option will be available on a one-time/once per characterbasis. The current "transferred from" galaxy servers include: * Corbantis * Europe-Infinity * Intrepid * Kauri * Kettemoor * Lowca * Naritus * Scylla * Tarquinas * Tempest * Valcyn * Wanderhome ' The valid destination galaxy servers include:' * Ahazi * Bloodfin * Bria * Chilastra * Eclipse * Europe-Chimaera * Europe-FarStar * Flurry * Gorath * Radiant * Shadowfire * Starsider * Sunrunner Free Character Transfer Service Rewards – Available to Transferred Characters that Meet Free CTS Requirements In the spirit of galactic friendship, all characters who move to a valid destination galaxy will receive a relocation gift of a painting which when "examined" will carry the name of the transferred character and the home (transferred from) galaxy on it. Only characters who transfer to a valid destination server as part of this promotional free character transfer service are eligible to receive the painting gift. Along with the painting, players who transfer to a valid destination galaxy as part of the promotional free CTS will also receive a gift box which can only be used as a gift to give to a waiting welcomer on the new galaxy. Once the gift box is given to another player, it can be opened to reveal the same painting received by the transferor but with a new inscription which includes the "welcomer" recipient's name and the moving character's name and home galaxy, as a "thank you" for their warm welcome of the newcomer (the inscription is only visible when you use the "Examine" option to view the painting). It is in the spirit of peace and friendship that we offer these gifts and hope that the goodwill that comes from sharing these gifts will spread across the galaxy like the stars overhead. Terms and Conditions * Free Character Transfer is available beginning at 12:01AM PST on January 13, 2009, through 11:59PM PST on March 31, 2009. This "Free" Character Transfer Service only applies to a one-time/once per character move from an identified server to a designated target galaxy server as determined by SOE in its sole and absolute discretion. To qualify for the Free Character Transfer the character must have been created on or before December 11, 2008 at 11:59PM PST. All characters must be transferred to and from the same Station account. * Your character must be located on one of the original 10 ground planets at the time of your transfer request to perform a server transfer. The original 10 ground planets are Corellia, Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Lok, Naboo, Rori, Talus, Tatooine, and Yavin 4. * For purposes of this promotion, current "transferred from" servers include: Corbantis, Intrepid, Kauri, Kettemoor, Lowca, Naritus, Scylla, Tarquinas, Tempest, Valcyn, Europe-Infinity and Wanderhome. * Valid destination servers include: Ahazi, Bloodfin, Bria, Chilastra, Eclipse, Europe-Chimaera, Europe-FarStar, Flurry, Gorath, Radiant, Shadowfire, Starsider, and Sunrunner. * To access the Free Character Transfer service, you must login to Star Wars Galaxies with the character you would like to transfer. You will be notified via in-game message that your character qualifies for the free character transfer service opportunity when you login. Eligible characters may also enter "/freects" to begin the transfer process. Only one character may be transferred at a time. Please read and respond carefully to each question and answer entry you type. All Character Transfers are considered final and cannot be reversed. * Character Transfer Service terms and limitations: Please be aware that Vendors and contents of Vendors will not transfer. Items equipped by the character (and/or contained within items equipped by the character) will transfer. Items in the character's inventory (and/or contained within items in the character's inventory) will transfer. Items in the character's bank (and/or contained within items in the character's bank) will transfer. Items in the character's datapad (and/or contained within items in the character's datapad) will transfer. Items that do not qualify as either "items equipped by the character" or "items in the character's datapad" as noted in the aforementioned terms, will not transfer. * Please note that any items that are connected to your in-game structures must be packed up with the structure(s) or they will not be transferred. * Character names are not guaranteed on galaxy-to-galaxy transfers. If the character's name has already been used on the Galaxy you wish to move to, you will be able to enter a new name in the field provided (subject to the terms and conditions of the Character Naming Policy). * Character transfers from one account to another are not part of the free Character Transfer Service promotion. * The Free Character Transfer painting that a player who transfers to a new galaxy receives, is available immediately upon completion of the character transfer and will be available as a reward (and can be claimed) using the existing /claim reward interface. The reward will appear in the character's inventory when it is claimed. There is no limit to how many gift boxes and painting(s) a character can receive and both items are tradeable. The inscription is only viewable in the viewer's Examine window. * If you attempt to transfer characters in violation of these rules, the Terms of Use for Star Wars Galaxies or the Rules and Policies (for instance, attempting to transfer characters from another person's account or to or from an account purchased by or for you for another person on which you are not the original registered user of that account), the characters will not be moved, your request will not be processed or approved, and your account(s) will be subject to review and appropriate disciplinary action taken. * Sony Online Entertainment and LucasArts do not ensure continuous or error-free access, use or availability of any game content, feature, game-play or server and may change, modify, disable, suspend or remove any such content, feature, game-play or server at their sole discretion. ---- Source Category:Servers